Darkness Eyes
by Smile-of-Venus
Summary: "Let me be your fraccion." The words were barely out before another blow from the blue haired Espada sent her across the room. "What use would I have for someone who can't defend themselves?" "I have someone to protect."
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Years after the fall of the Moon Kingdom, Minako finds herself in Hueco Mundo, an Arrancar with no purpose but to walk. When she stumbles upon another blonde Arrancar who she can't place her connection to but knows only the desire to protect her, Minako will do whatever it takes to become stronger for this Usagi.**_

_**Characters from Sailor Moon: Minako, Usagi, and Artemis will be here. I'm toying with bringing in the others, but for now we'll see.**_

_**This prologue is going to be very fickle, I warn you now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p>It seemed ridiculous. Just moments before things had been as they always were. The four protectors were laughing amongst each other as their sweet princess held her prince from Earth close, enjoying their time together before he would have to revisit his planet. A party had been raised in his honor, and so many smiling faces could be seen as they danced across the floor. So soon it came to an end. What could be more horrible than standing there as you lose the one thing you lived for?<p>

It was over. It was all over.

The Moon Kingdom had fallen.

The Kingdom in which she lived...gone.

The people she loved...gone.

The guardians she lead...gone.

The princess she died for...gone.

There was nothing.

There was no one.

But there was pain.

She was screaming.

Her chest was empty.

She was falling...

In a storm of nothing, a world of dark, the princess of Venus fell, writhing in pain as a part of her was torn away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, as I said, this prologue didn't have a whole lot to it. My coming chapters will be long, normal pieces of work. I just kind of wanted to convey what I thought would be the mess of a mind when someone was passing on to the Hollow side.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I would just like to clarify something. I know in Hueco Mundo they do not retain their original names as Hollows from their life and don't remember their life. However seeing as how their names on Earth were different than their Silver Millenium names, and in my fic they never were reborn on Earth...so I am using their names used in the series.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Eyes<br>**_Chapter One_

There was no end to it. The desert wasteland of Hueco Mundo went on as far as the eye could see, and there was no option but to bury yourself beneath the sand, or walk. And so Minako walked. It was an almost meaningless existance. She had learned long ago to not feel the monotony of this life.

That was until the day they came. It had happened so many times before. The Espada swooped in, using the Hollows and unnumbered Arrancar they found in the desert as toys. Whether it was target practice, an expression of their raw power, or sometimes with certain male Espada, they used the ones that caught their eyes as play things to an extent that could even rattle the soulless.

Minako had been able to feel their reiatsu long before they came and ducked out of sight, laying low in the desert sand amongst some rare foliage and rock. She could see the one Espada that was spoken of more than any others. He was taller than any man she had ever seen, limbs long and thin. They called him Nnoitra-the 8th Espada. He had gone through countless colonies of Arrancar and Hollows, destroying all inside for the sake of showing off his power.

Perhaps he was on his way back from a massacre now that he was so casually going through the desert without a care in the world, a look of pride across his face. It was here she saw the prize in his arms, a female Arrancar from the looks of it. She was jerked about like a rag doll, her head lolling back and forth on her shoulders. Even the lowest hollows would give it all, even knowing their death would be imminent. Unlike those, however, she didn't bat an eye, choosing to lay limp and unresponsive. This girl wasn't so much weak as she didn't have any regard for survival.

In situations like these, Minako preferred flight, not fight. She had nothing to prove, and chose to live another day. She cast one last look towards Nnoitra and his prey before she moved on.

This time, however, she couldn't bring herself to turn away. Something compelled her to keep her eyes on the delicate figure the 8th Espada held. Long blonde hair swept down her back, and her hollow mask had only been removed from the lower half of her face-from the bridge of her nose and up, it was entirely covered by bone like a masquerade mask, enshrouding her eyes in mystery.

Who did this Nnoitra think he was? How could he think he could treat her as he did? Who was he to touch her?

The anger overwhelmed her so quickly she wasn't quite sure where it had come from. She had seen countless others destroyed amidst a tangle with the Espada in short moments; she had also always made herself disappear quickly. Never before had she felt anything for those too stupid to stay out of their way.

Yet somehow, for this one Arrancar that she had never seen before in her life, she was compelled forward-to remove her from this man's grasps.

A cry so angry escaped her throat as she darted forward, knowing her pathetic excuse of a fighting form did nothing to terrorize the giant before her, but in this moment she knew she had to forfeit her life if she had to for this girl.

She wasn't sure when he struck her-he had still been several yard away when suddenly she was flying backwards, an unfamiliarly shaped weapon pinning her to the ground by her neck. Minako had the sudden feeling of a feral animal cornered. She hissed, she scratched, she screamed while her throat went raw.

All she got in return was his boot to her face, a swift kick that left her seeing lights patterns.

Mina had failed-but failed what? She wasn't sure what it was she was so determined for as she heard Nnoitra give a small, superior laugh before his feet made their way through the sand, distance growing between them. Why was she still alive? Certainly he knew she wasn't dead, so why was turning his back on her? Was she not worth the kill? Was he looking down on her?

The urge to call him back, to shoot the most vulgar language to make her turn around was so tempting. Until she heard him talking with a careless voice to his subordinate.

"Leave the girl-it's such a shame, she was such a pretty thing, but that bitch has thrown me off my mood."

They were leaving her here. She was safe; for now. Exhaling in relief for reasons she couldn't fathom, Minako took a staggered breath before letting her world turn black.

Waking up was far from pleasant. She could feel the sand against her back and whipping into her face, like salt on a wound. Her head felt heavy from the bruises, and the desire to return to the state of unconsciousness was overwhelming. Something on the backburner of her mind, however, made her eyes fly open wide and violent.

In spite of herself, she gasped, sitting up to pull herself away.

An unfamiliar Arrancar had placed himself next to her, sitting casually as if he had just been waiting for her to wake up. Long white hair fell down his shoulders, shielding his face from hers. Who he was and what he was doing there-the questions she wanted to ask were clouded over by a deeper need. She began to search around wildly, head turning for a look at the girl, the one she had been so willing to die for. The male arrancar placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing Minako back down before she could find her.

"You'll knock yourself back out again if you move your head too much. She's fine-the girl you were protecting." He nodded his head to her left, and turning she could see the girl kneeling to the side, her head facing the ground.

Minako relaxed; she didn't have anything to worry about in this moment. Taking in a deep, rattled breath, her eyes instead turned back to him.

"Why are you here? Who are you?"

"I am here for the same reason as you-because for some uncontrollable reason, I can't help but want to see her safe." Who was this girl? Why did she have this grasp on them?

"As for who I am...I am Artemis."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yes odd ending, because I know for them it's not an epic moment seeing as they don't know each other...but I'm just going to let that one simmer. Thank you for reading!


End file.
